vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
116345-10172014-morning-coffee-friday-im-in-love-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Seeger was around to watch the tail end of the fun. Also around to hear one of "deh Rocky hoes", as Seeger called them, wail about it a while at the bar. You know, it used to be that a fight might break out, it would happen, people would go back to their lives. Instead, Seeger finally got into a conversation about communications and intelligence wiring. That was great. Actually had a great night RPing at Thayd's bar. Trolls are light on the new server so far, and it was a pretty extreme night. Seeger was told that he was a prick for buying Rocio a drink and comparing his extended family to cockroaches in a cave waiting for guano, and I also got told he was one of the creepiest people at the bar. Complements! But this breakfast is dedicated to what happened after. My breakfast: Ran a normal Skullcano as a DPS (yay!) with the BDS. I kind of figured, Well, how long could it run? Turns out I was up until 1 am and didn't even know it. But Black Dagger Society are great people to run with. Nobody was in a hurry, we went over boss mechanics in detail, it was really just the best kind of dungeon running night. Some things I took away from that night: -Lag sucks when you're trying to interrupt -Houngan is pronounced "Jesus" -I'm fairly decent at DPS (who knew?) -Skullcano, like most dungeons, is a whole Hell of a lot more fun when you're not trying to clear it at breakneck speed. -Kaelish also doesn't keep the mic on (also, got to meet Kaelish last night!) So thanks to the BDS for letting me tag along. Also, big news! Although I'm encountering the promotion bug, Vanica is taking on an officer role in the Blazing Saddles and is going to start organizing along with me! I'm absolutely relieved that someone else is here to help manage the guild. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you Vanica! :D See you on Nexus, and tomorrow at Thaydfest! | |} ---- Sorry! There are IC consequences to fighting in the open like that. I'm sure Seeger doesn't care, but some folks do. Rocio's been arrested before, (the charges were dropped but... everyone saw him in cuffs). Last night, the Wildseeds lost two members ICly because they feel Rocio's confrontational speech puts everyone in danger. (It does). I try to warn them IC that there "will be blood" so to speak, but Rocio is just so pretty they can't resist. Lots of people may not like him, but lots of people do. Not everyone at the bar appreciated Windflowers actions. The conflict, controversy and continued conversation after I've left thr scene really makes it worth the consequences. Plus I like Zapping people with Weave magic. Who wouldn't? | |} ---- ---- ---- It was public at the Black Hoods Lair. There were about a dozen or so witnesses. | |} ---- Whitevale is that for me. I get to Whitevale and I go "Uuughhh ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu". That's so sweet. :) Cuddles are the best. ThaydFest is going to be AWESOME! Glad you had fun on the run. :) PST runs are currently too late for me, but I hope you run some more with us every so often. I'd love to run with you. :D And SOOOO glad you combatted the promotion bug! Yay Vanica!!! Oof, those days can be rough. Good luck with all the driving. And the surgery. Yikes! Breakfast this morning was an English Muffin with peanut butter, and a chocolate banana smoothie. Though I would've much preferred something like this instead: Logged in last night, and spent most of the time recruiting (3 members, yay!) and transferring items amongst all my toons (Magic Mail. Is. Amazing.) and farming plots (yay Thicket circle, and yay Neighbor Notes!). I was going to roll up my Draken, but then Chaide-hubby said he wanted to roll up a Dominion toon as well to experience the story with me, so I'm holding off until Sunday when we can both play together. I might roll a second Dominion toon once we get our others started. Maybe my stalker will be solo and I'll do a Warrior with him instead. We'll see. Tonight, I plan on trying to get Jhisalith to 30 finally. And get housing judging spreadsheets ready for ThaydFest tomorrow. Speaking of ThaydFest's housing contest, entries are open until 7AM PST October 18th. So get them in now!! Oh! Also. A guildie was out questing in Celestion and made a comment along the lines of, "Why are there so many shirtless Aurin out here RPing?" And first thing out of my mouth: "Is Rocio there?". ;P I then had to explain who Rocio was. It was entertaining. Now, to go power through edits to training materials. Can it be 4:30 so I can go play WildStar? Haha. | |} ---- I very well may hit you up for that. We're kind of in one of those between content cycles where people have kinda halted leveling and spend all of their time RP'ing. Which I'm not complaining about in the least, running an RP guild and all. But we've got a lot of teen leveled RP characters now so I'm kinda outpacing people to level with :D | |} ---- "Basch Lives!" I was trying to see if it would be an interesting tool to recruit. | |} ---- Was it? :D | |} ---- Not that day ... I'll keep trying and see if I get any bites. Malak saw it so I'm sure he's not the only one. | |} ---- What do you mean Seeger doesn't care? Seeger couldn't be happier to *cupcake* off a load of Aurin drama lamas. It's all he could do to keep from laughing. Still, Seeger loves knowing blood will flow and everyone's in danger. As far as he's concerned, Rocio's business is Rocio's business with his clan and Seeger is bound by their code to respect it. But that's his bread and butter. He loves a little chaos. So he may jump in or out; it depends on where his mood takes him. But he's certainly going to be amused. And Seeger loves spiced rum. A lot. So you can always count on him for a drink! | |} ---- ---- Oh I was talking about that, too. Seeger doesn't like the whining. He loves being hated by people he doesn't like. :D Of course, Seeger's more likely to be tying people to stakes... | |} ---- I missed it, couldn't find him anywhere, my bad I guess. Got home fairly late! Logged in even later! Houngan isn't really, is it? :P Also! Hello, my love. ;) Was fun last night to play with you lovelies. Sorry for being a bit rusty, I literally haven't run any content in about two weeks. Aaas for my microphone, it's connected to my headset, unless I have that plugged in, it won't work. So if I'm just sitting around Thayd or Housing, my speakers are on. Therein... gotta restart WS for sound in headset. <_< Sure you'll have plenty of opportunities to harass me on TS some day. Just you wait.. :lol: Also, I have to say, lag really bites when you're trying to line up heals as a SS... RH/Sustain/Resolve/Void Spring ftw. | |} ---- ---- Nope, Houngan is his title. It's a priest in the voodoo religion. He is also a bokor (sorcerer), though not all houngans ( or mambos, their female counterparts) are bokor, and not all bokors are houngans or mambos. Technically, his title is Houngan Asogwe ("High Priest") as distinct from a Houngan Sur Pwen (a junior priest). His religion is actually very central to what he does, though it's kind of hard to see that from the outside. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hey you two no passing notes in class. | |} ---- Jealous? | |} ---- ---- ---- Heeeeeeeeeeeeey, I did offer to heal Crimelords. One of my favorites. Plus, to be fair, I didn't have heal gear on either. That was totally a derp move. Remedied quickly -- though a normal mode one hardly makes the difference noticeable! Jabbit. Those laser beams. I didn't think I'd done Skullcano before, but I know I was pulled in at some point for that last fight with the vet mode version of those horrible laser beams. HORRIBLE. That fight was so /wrist I can't even begin to... :wacko: P.S. You Evindragons are hard to find for RP... I can see your emotes, just can't bloody locate you. :unsure: | |} ---- ---- ---- It's QOL stuff. Once they get the bugs ironed out and start adding in some of the QOL stuff, we won't have so many addons... maybe... | |} ---- If you're not killing things fast enough, you may have to compensate with survivability skills. I pretty much always have Mending Probes on my bar when I'm soloing, but another example: most DPS builds advocate using Atomize, but for leveling, using Dual Shock instead can give you much better survivability while still providing decent damage (even with minimal Support Power). EDIT: This leveling guide is outdated, but it gives a good overview of what AMPs to look at. Rocio beat me to suggesting TheZone. It lists people in your zone who are nearby, and you can click on their names to get a tracking arrow toward the person (provided they're not in stealth). | |} ---- ---- ---- To be more grammatically correct, it is AN Entity. Almost anything can be defined as an Entity, it just has delusions of grandeur. In agreement though, Entity Server does sound like some piece of the authentication server you get stuck in. | |} ---- You did great last night :) I actually looked for you when we were trying to get Crimelords rolling but I think you must have been logged out for dinner or something. No worries though, there will be more....much more.... BWAHAHAHAHA *cough* In other news, I just updated the main ThaydFest post with specific event times and some prize info.... | |} ---- ---- I logged in a little late, maybe that was the problem! Adventures (vet) I'm pretty pro at, though if you're just starting out, I'd have to really keep an eye on you all, just... for reasons. :) Dungeons, I'll tell you now I've only limited experience in. But feel free to tote me along as your token sacrifice healer if you need one and I'm available! | |} ---- "The Entity" only works in that case as part of a predicate in which we are discussing that entity as distinct from others. As a name, it doesn't hold water, because calling it "the" Entity disregards any other entities around. You could say "The Entity from redacted" or "the entity in the hall." Specifically referring to an entity without that context, it would technically be "that" or "this" Entity. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Put it away, boys. Where? When?! I must see this. This... this... This will be scary. And awesome. MichaelJacksonEatingPopcorn.gif | |} ---- We haven't decided yet. :) | |} ---- Hey, we're allowed. This is Wildstar related grammar. That second definition only works in a specific context. From your second defintion: used to refer to a person, place, or thing that is unique: the Queen | the Mona Lisa | the Nile. The reason that doesn't work isn't because of "the" it's because of "entity". If it was the only entity anywhere, it would be fine. But it's not; technically anyone looking at it is also an entity. If it was The Eldan Entity, that'd be another thing. But it would be like me walking in and saying I am "the man". In a strict grammatical context, that's incorrect, I'm not often the only man. The only time I can be "the man" in a grammatical sense is if there are only women around me, making me the only man, the way there are no other Nile Rivers on the Earth (technically speaking, anyway). It's why I shall forever strive to defeat him, because of his appalling grammatic assertion that he is the one entity when he's around me. .... Which, to be fair, it would be a little creepier if he referred to himself as "this Entity". | |} ---- Bahaha. Well, it is entertaining, to say the least. | |} ---- ---- ---- To answer your question: | |} ---- The RNG Gods have heard your prayers. | |} ---- Which Eldan is that? Probably Nazrek? Oh dear, it is the Devil's luck! Or the prankster's? Bah! Details! I have dyes *_* | |} ---- Thank you so much for the offer it's greatly appreciated. I think we should be good on everything, I've gotta do some finalizing and making sure prizes are all set, judges will be available to judge(life can get crazy), going to reblog the tumblr post as a "last day to enter!", etc... If anything pops up I will be sure to let you know! *hug* Just generally making sure it all will go as smoothly as possible and if it all goes well possibly help with doing even bigger stuff(if we have the manpower for it of course) | |} ---- Sounds good! | |} ---- ---- ---- As ThaydFest approaches in 23 hours and change (earlier for a lot of us), I feel like taking on Frozen's mantra: More to do! More to do! Also, more to do! (And not just for ThaydFest!) I heard it got up to at least 17p, though heard rumors of 28p within the first 24 hours on The Entity. Haven't checked myself, as I don't want to cry. | |} ---- Currently costs 9p 97g 99s 98c on Entity. | |} ---- ---- Sure it works. Using the first example: the Queen. There are multiple queens in the world. Your argument that The Entity is egocentric is valid, but ultimately irrelevant. If you choose to refer to "an entity," that's fine, but I won't know which one you're talking about. However, this very argument is likely why they chose to leave the server name in its awkward single word form. Many of the true "rules" of grammar only apply in formal writing anyway, so you're correct that trying to determine correct grammar in an informal setting is pointless. Frankly, even professional writers disregard grammar rules many times, so I don't know why I bother. But, but... OK :P | |} ---- Chestnut knows me and knows that I always have 3-4 schemes going on, in various stages of development :) Muahahaha! | |} ---- Someone must have been too lazy to type zeroes :) On the subject of economy. On Wednesday night I listed a couple of heavy armor sets (Xenocite and Galactium) for reasonable prices targeted at people playing their first characters up. I'm happy to report they have pretty much all sold nicely. I hope people are enjoying the armor! As long as power core prices don't get ridiculous, I'll probably put more up on Sunday. Maybe even an Epochos set if I'm feeling adventurous. But, I was surprised at how little competition I had on Wednesday night. Most of the other people listing armor had ridiculously high prices. Granted, this was Wednesday night, so it might be better now. I hope that other crafters will take the plunge and make some stuff for newer players at decent prices. Sometimes I think we forget that not everyone is level 50 or has bunches of plat to spend on things. | |} ---- Couple that with the Chaide-hubby's Guild Plans, and it's like, "WOW I GOTS A LOT TO DO!" You're both lucky I like organizing things and taking care of back-end procedures. I don't know what you'd do without me. :P But yeah, ThaydFest guys. I'm so excited!!! Even though I'm judging houses, I'm going to take a break to do the race. I want a chance at the grand prize. Plus, it's about time I finally bought my FIRST speed boost, and the race gives me a good excuse. :P | |} ---- Hence, "that" or "this" Entity. Not "the" Entity. It's that old joke about someone saying, "Go get the car" to someone who hasn't ever seen the car, because there are lots of cars around. It's not technically accurate. We say "the Queen" when we're in England, but you wouldn't use it at a convention of royals where there actually are more than one queen around (the same way I might be the only man in my studio right now, hence the man, but not necessarily the only man on the planet). This is my problem with "The" Entity. He's not "the" entity, he's just some entity. The Hell with him! | |} ---- ---- It did for me last night. ;) | |} ---- Nazrek is possibly my favorite villain in the game. I was reminded how much I love to hate him after listening to Skullcano datacubes yesterday with Tal :) | |} ---- I have yet to clear Skullcano on my Esper so I cannot check the datacubes. However, Nazrek was a borderline-insane prankster so he probably turned the island into a volcano because there were skeech on it...only to spite Ohmna. | |} ---- Actually, no, the truth is far darker :) I won't spoil it for you though. | |} ---- ---- I still disagree, but for Chestnut's sake, we can let it go now. | |} ---- I love dark humour...maybe that's why skullcano is my favourite place I will admit though I was disappointed that the last boss wasn't a giant mutate Lopp... | |} ---- But I was having fun. ._. I was having this amazing vision of two characters standing in front of the Entity while it's trying to talk arguing about whether or not it's using the incorrect article. | |} ---- ---- ---- OMG, this would make the most amazing picture/comic. Artists! Assemble! >.> | |} ---- Oh rather, Vick with a 'k". | |} ---- Say what? :huh: | |} ---- The Vic and Vick Show! | |} ---- That would be hilarious, though. The Entity: I am... THE ENTITY! Wilberforce: I'm sorry.... did you say, 'the' Entity? Well, surely not the only entity! Cuthbert: No, no Wilberforce, it's quite alright. "The Entity" is perfectly fine grammatically. In this case, "the" ends up being an adjective indicating that we're discussing a specific entity that is distinguishable from others, and both words are capitalized because it acts as a title or a name rather than a generic noun. Wilberforce: With all due respect, Cuthbert, "The Entity" only works in that case as part of a predicate in which we are discussing that entity as distinct from others. As a name, it doesn't hold water, because calling it "the" Entity disregards any other entities around. Specifically referring to an entity without that context, it would technically be "that" or "this" Entity. Cuthbert: I disagree. "The Entity" is perfectly acceptable as a title or name, because it is specifcally intended to disregard any other entities around. It's similar to referring to a family as "the Johnsons." There are multiple families named Johnson in the world, but you're referring to a specific one, intending that the others be overlooked due to context. Wilberforce: The reason that doesn't work isn't because of "the" it's because of "entity". If it was the only entity anywhere, it would be fine. But it's not; technically anyone looking at it is also an entity. If it was The Eldan Entity, that'd be another thing. But it would be like me walking in and saying I am "the man". In a strict grammatical context, that's incorrect, I'm not often the only man. The only time I can be "the man" in a grammatical sense is if there are only women around me, making me the only man, the way there are no other "Hillscourges" in Deradune. Cuthbert: Sure it works. Take, for example: the Emperor. There are multiple emperors in the universe. Your argument that The Entity is egocentric is valid, but ultimately irrelevant. If you choose to refer to "an entity," that's fine, but I won't know which one you're talking about. Wilberforce: Hence, "that" or "this" Entity. Not "the" Entity. It's that old joke about someone saying, "Go get the car" to someone who hasn't ever seen the car, because there are lots of cars around. It's not technically accurate. We say "the Emperor" when we're in Illium, but you wouldn't use it at a convention of royals where there actually are more than one emperor around. This is my problem with "The" Entity. He's not "the" entity, he's just some entity. The Entity: You guys... uh.... just let me know when you're finished.... | |} ---- THIS totally needs to be the focus of a webcomic somewhere :) | |} ---- Ask and ye shall recieve!!! | |} ---- I got soda on my computer. My nose hurts. | |} ---- ---- My nose! New rule: No soda whilst reading Coffee Thread. Also: This would ALSO make an awesome comic. Rocio-san Discovers The Secret! (I'm sure you see what I did thar.) | |} ---- This made me reminisce about characters I've had in other games and how long I've been using the 'Vick' handle... ah, memories. B) | |} ---- ---- Daggers have a Skullcano run on the calendar for tonight, actually. 8 pm Eastern, looks like there may be room if you want to get in on it :) I won't be online but just ask around - someone should be. | |} ---- It's actually 11 pm EST. ;) Just confirmed with organizer. But there is definitely room, hehe. | |} ---- That will depend entirely on tomorrow's schedule. I am -supposed- to be off but never know! Also, the change in names makes it difficult to contact people anywhere. Such an inconvenience >< | |} ---- Please don't call me Madame as I am not married. :) Plus, I'm not the lady who runs a red light district house. <3 Thank you! KHT will be updated as early as this weekend. If there are things to work on, Bitwise's rundown on addon changes has yet to be pushed out, so I can't make promises. Presently, the /ht pl function is working. As for Rocio/Kael -- we'll see when we can make that happen! P.S. The Madame bit is from my French class -- she was such a stickler for that. | |} ---- Whoops. In French, it is a very polite way of addressing a woman of distinction. I'm French so I thought it should be the nice thing to say. The more you know. | |} ---- For some reason, this made me think of Mary Poppins when she's reprimanding her umbrella. "That'll be enough of that, thank you!" *snaps its mouth shut* | |} ---- Ja Frau Kaelisch. | |} ---- In English, it's better to default to Ms. Most of the feminine honorifics have connotations that can be objectionable depending on the person you're addressing. Ms. is essentially all-inclusive the way Mr. is for men, and I have not come across anyone who objects to it (yet). | |} ---- Nothing to apologize for? :wub: I learned it the other way from my instructor, she was pretty harsh about that. :wacko: Thank you though! | |} ---- Oops, you're right. I was looking at the time in my time zone. | |} ---- Good to know. Lost in translation, though I should have known better. My engineer is named Madame Butterfly (after the opera) and I knew about the redlight district thing but I could have swore the spelling was "madam" in that case. I am French-Canadian. It is customary to apologize for everything. Sorry :wacko: Not sure what it is about today and semantics xD | |} ---- I apologize for everything in real life and I'm Amerasian. :P | |} ---- Ironically, the reason I used "Frau" and not "Fraulein" is because the opposite thing happened in Germany. It was essentially German "Mrs." and "Ms." respectively. Fraulein was outlawed for official use in the 70s and even today is taught to not be used. Every woman is a "Frau" now as soon as they're not a Maedchen. They don't want you insinuating a woman isn't married as if there's something "wrong" with her. | |} ---- I love culture exchanges. Now I wonder if the Chua have private wants to refer to each other.. oh wait, it's Chua, nevermind. :P | |} ---- ---- Coding conflicts. | |} ---- Chua is Chua. Everyone knows. Work same way for Lopp, too, actually. Very intriguing. Science may be needed to discover why! | |} ---- What Kaelish said. In computer code, special characters like apostrophes are often "escape" characters, that tell the compiler that the text following them should be treated in a special way - an input string, or a separate command, or something like that. This is a problem both for input and output - for example, even if you can get the code to store the string with the apostrophe intact, anything that reads that string out of memory has to understand that the apostrophe is part of the string, and isn't an escape character in that context. It can be done of course, but it is more tricky to do than most people think, and if something gets missed it can lead to all sorts of wacky bugs. Ack, what am I doing. /workmode off. | |} ---- Thanks for clarifying! I guess I will have to find an alternative. It is time to brainstorm! ...maybe. I still need the new decor limit and empty plug to create what I want. | |} ---- I think it's highly likely that you also know or could guess the reason no one has discovered the secrets of Chua gender. EDIT: Now I need to do a Chua poster that says "Go ahead, punk. Make my day." | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- 1. Never expose Chua to bright light, especially sunlight. 2. Never give Chua water or get Chua wet. 3. Never, ever feed Chua after midnight. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Corrected. | |} ---- I have one more thing to do at work today, but I have to wait for some other people to finish what they're doing before I can do it. Blargh :( Oh well, forum time I guess! | |} ---- Did you see the picture I posted up there? That's Kaelish on caffeine :huh: | |} ---- You know not what you ask! | |} ---- Actually, now it's definitely going to happen. We're going to collect Rocio, Seeger, and maybe a few other unsuspecting vict.. awesome people in the Lair of the Black Hoods, introduce Kaelish, and then swap her drink with something highly caffeinated. :ph34r: It'll be fun! :D | |} ---- Pink Aurin on caffeine...meet pink mushroom cloud. | |} ---- ---- ---- My Technologist recently upgraded his relic excavation for exactly that reason. I couldn't believe i was running out of omni-plasm, of all things! Usually it's relic parts. | |} ---- lol Speaking of which, do you need anything else for ThaydFest? I can't guarantee I'll be there, but I'll try -- my sister is pretty random about "LET'S GO DO THIS" -- secretly, I think she's a Chua. There's no planning with her around. | |} ---- Prize wise, we're good. If you happen to be around and feel up to helping, I could probably use another judge for the fashion contest though. | |} ---- You, sir, are going to (re)start something. :lol: EDIT: Did you separate the fashion contest into level brackets? | |} ---- I'm bored at work. You all keep me sane until I can get home. ENTERTAIN ME! :P Sadly (sorta), no wildstar until super late tonight, because tonight is RL gaming group night, but I can live vicariously in the meantime. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I'm never able to log in until late on Fridays. | |} ---- ---- Two reasons: 1) You've got great fashion sense. We might as well put that to good use :) 2) I have to keep you out of the competition somehow, so that everyone else feels like they have a chance of winning ;) | |} ---- Talk with your guildies and see if they feel the same way. One answer is to group up to do dailies, but if everyone in your guild feels the same way, you could make the transfer as a group. | |} ---- Oh, come on. My fur is practically turning red now from all the flattery. That's a tough call to make. Have you tried discussing this with your friends? Maybe schedule time specifically they play with you to avoid all this time spent as a corpse, or at least, time spent together in equal frustration? I played WoW first on a PVP server. I stuck it out to the level cap, hung out for quite some time, but then later I rerolled on a PVE server and liked it way better. So you have to weigh your options, because this isn't a decision to make lightly -- though I'm sure there are Doms that'd welcome you with open arms in PVE should your decide to go that route. Overall, you have to weigh it this way -- do you want to spend your money playing a game to have fun with your friends (and spending a bit of it dead/frustrated) or do you want to make new friends and hope to have a better experience with a PVE server? | |} ---- This is why I don't roll on a pvp server, I suck at it lol Have you asked your guild to do the dailies with you in a group? | |} ---- I hope Carbine will extend the transfer time or open it up so that you can transfer back in the future, or something. It seems a bit wrong what's happening to the PvP servers right now, especially when it's like a giant nonstop party on the PvE servers. | |} ---- Mission accomplished. Hey look, work to do. Back in a bit :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Don't put yourself down. There are balance issues that will impact any fight, especially in wPvP where there's no normalization in play. If it's a skill thing, you can overcome that through practice, and your guild should be willing to help you with that. Either way it doesn't make you a bad player. | |} ---- ---- Enjoy your dinner! We're eating leftovers, and I am about to power through chores so I can be on ALL DAY FOR THAYDFEST! More to do! More to do! Also, more to do! | |} ---- What is this dinner you speak of? I'm skipping out of work early in a few minutes, hitting the grocery on my way home (I'm out of drinks at the house), and then I guess I should cook something while I prep for tonight's gaming group - I host, so everyone comes to me. Convenient for me not having to drive, but it means I always forget to get dinner. Maybe I won't tonight. Anyway have fun while you're out! :) | |} ---- Morrigan still has big sisterly feelings for Rocio. However...tied to a stake.....not likely. As much a Rocio might like to be the martyr she wouldn't stand for it. I still laugh at Ms. (Mistress) which has it's own negative connotations both based on the original meaning and now the new abbreviated form. Personally I think the whole system used to address another is so antiquated that it needs a major shakeup. For men it's pretty much Mr, Mr, Mr, and Sir or my Lord if titled (list goes on). But for women it is lengthy indeed due to the historical inequalities between men and women. I don't like Ms. because not once since the first time I found it popularly being used has anyone had the temerity to call someone Mistress X. While I have as yesterday been called Mister X.....omg I could go on, but I won't On to other things, Wildstar....tonight and Saturday. Hoping to improve my RP (going to install Killroy). Sunday off to a funeral for a dear friend. I suspect that as sad as Sunday will be it may turn into a bit of a celebration of his life. My friend was a talented musician with many, many friends, and the wake will have an open stage for performers and those who just want the mic for a bit.......sorry to vent :) | |} ---- I'm sorry for your loss. I do hope it turns into a celebration of his life--that's the best way to send someone off. Grieve for the loss of them, and then celebrate what you had with them, because as long as you can celebrate and remember what you enjoyed with and about them, they'll live forever. :) I've been holding off on Killroy. I feel like if I do without, then I'm "old school" or "hardcore". :P But I guess it'd make things much easier... I just dislike having so many addons!!! :P Edit: I also love your Engineer's name. Props. | |} ---- Thank you twice... I understand the "hardcore oldschool " bit. I even said to someone else that oldschoolers thought of addons as cheating. As I did a LOT of FPS gaming in the day and still pay to run private servers, the idea of running an addon rubs me wrong. But, Carbine says use them.....so who am I to judge. Because of that I figured I would join the crowd as it were. Keeping up with the youngins is hard enough, without the same tools they're using it's impossible. As to Scotty, I was wondering how long it would take someone to comment. He's the original red shirt in my book. I still remember coming home from elementary school to watch Star Trek. A nod to James Doohan seemed appropriate. | |} ---- ---- Thanks I've read numerous etymologies on Mr. Mrs Miss Ms and on. The only thing I have come to the conclusion on is that there isn't much of a consensus. However much of the variation comes from usage in a particular location. The origins I make the most sense are Mr. = Master, and Mrs Ms Miss = Mistress. Titles given to those in charge of a house The Master and Mistress when shortened easily become Mr. and Ms. if you take out all but the first and last letters. The daughter of the house could easily been called the little miss. just a shortening of mistress. It's all very interesting and fun to play with. | |} ---- Ah. Perhaps it is location specific because I've never run into it as "Master" for Mr. It's always been "Mister" and "Miss" as Ms. As for Mrs., that has always been, in my area, used for a married woman only "Mrs. John Doe". | |} ---- ----